Harry Potter and The Wizarding War
by Dragonflygirl804
Summary: The wizarding world is at war just as the centuars said. Now Harry must fight against The Dark Lord and all his followers. (Fist chapter is the summery)
1. Summery

Harry Potter and The Wizarding War  
  
Summery: When the fifth Harry Potter book ended it was only the beginning of a horrible war between the Wizarding Community and to make things worse Muggles have began to notice. Harry's world has been falling apart from the day he was born but now- he's lost the only person who was ever a father figure in his life. Now the only people he has to turn to are his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Last Year not only did more of Harry's world come tumbling down of him but so did Hogwarts. Though Snape has disappeared and joined the Death Eaters again he is actually protecting Harry. And even though Hogwarts couldn't get any more normal than it has become something lurks beyond endangering not only Harry but, everyone he has ever cared for. It's up to Harry and his closest friends to figure out who he truly is and how to defeat the Dark Lord who is at full strength again with all his death eaters back in line . . . And as we saw in the last book Neville rises to a strength even Harry was shock at . . . could he be the only person left who can help Harry in the end?  
  
A/n: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic I am writing so please bare with me if the characters become a tiny bit OOC, but I promise to keep them in character as much as possible. Please tell me if the story sounds interesting! I'll get the first chapter up ASAP . . . The title may change as well! 


	2. Back to 12 Grimauld Place

**Chapter one:** Back to 12 Grimauld Place  
  
Harry had barley been home 2 weeks when he had received an owl from Remus Lupin requesting he come back to 12 Grimauld Place and Harry knew why. The Dark Lord was setting everything awry; it was all the Daily Prophet talk about anymore and to make things worse than that the Dark Lord had even made it plain as day to muggles that he was back with attacks to them as he please. The wizarding world was falling apart and Harry new it wouldn't be long until Voldemort tried to kill him again. It was normal to wake with his scar singeing or have it come and go throughout the day. When Harry woke that morning and read Remus's concerns he knew he wasn't safe anywhere, even at the Dersley's, but he had known that since last summer when Umbridge had sent dementors to Private Drive.  
  
Harry really needed to be back at Hogwarts, but even there wasn't safe. The Dursley's didn't want to believe Harry was in danger for it put them in danger so once again he had been locked up in his small bed room. The Dursley's thought if he was not close to them then he couldn't bring danger down on them. Articles such as the one on the front page of the Daily Prophet that morning where not uncommon.  
  
_**Daily Prophet- July 10th  
  
"Unaccountably the Dark Lord Strikes Again . . ."**  
  
Early this morning it was reported that five muggles had been mysteriously killed in Birmingham. Their deaths had been reported at 4:51am by another muggle named Kurt Garland who has had his memory reverted to before this morning's events. Minutes after the report to a local police station the Ministry of Magic arrived on the scene only to find that all five of the muggles had no specific cause of death. These strange deaths have left the Ministry to fear that the Dark Lord has new means of magic at his disposal. The bodies where cleared and taken to a specific department in the Ministry dealing with these happenings. When the muggle Police arrived at the scene the bodies where gone and they had only to believe it was a prank, but muggles who lived in the area have said since the report earlier this morning that they recall seeing strange things around 4:51am time . . .  
  
It is recommended that any Wizard or Witch who has any information about these deaths, new information on The Dark Lord or any of his followers that you please contact the Ministry immediately to report your information.  
  
Francis Adorn  
_  
Harry looked it over and threw the paper on his dresser as he dressed in a red T- shirt and some of Dudley's old jeans; they sagged a bit to much and Harry had to hold them up with a belt. He gave Hedwig a nice stroke on the head and then went to his door to see if Aunt Petunia had left any food this morning. Not to his surprise there was a piece of bread and some cheese on a paper plate that she had slid through the food door they had made before Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He sat down by the window and at his cheese bread, there was a light breeze whipping by and Harry's hair was ruffled in a sudden gust of wind that brought with it a letter. It landed right in Harry's lap and when he looked closer at it noticed there was no address and a green H as the seal. Harry looked it over curiously and opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of red parchment with scruffy handwriting. Harry smiled recognizing it as Hagrid's; he should have know from the H. The note read: Dear Harry,  
  
_How yeh been? Well Ron told me they got yeh locked up in yer room. So I'm sending you some Hunnydukes sweets to cheer yeh up about . . . er everything.  
  
Hagrid  
_  
Harry smiled to himself but felt pain knowing Hagrid had been talking about Sirius's death. He folded the letter back up and placed in inside the envelope. Not seconds after he had done this did a brown owl swoop by and drop a small box in his lap. He opened it eagerly and found one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, five cauldron cakes, two chocolate frogs, and one sugar quill. He grabbed a cauldron cake and stuffed it in his mouth; he hadn't eaten anything sweet in days. He sat back against the wall and let Hedwig out he grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.  
  
He began to write:  
  
_Dear Hagrid,  
  
Thank you for the sweets, I've been needing some! And yes I have been locked away- but then I don't have to deal with the Durlsey's as much. So it's ok. I've been reading more about Vold- The Dark Lord in the Daily Prophet every day . . . and have been reading the quibbler and doing those puzzles Luna is always saying are so much fun . . . well everything's fine except my scar burns almost all the time and Remus keeps begging me to come back to Grimauld Place- why doesn't he just come get me if he wants me to come back so badly. Anyways- thanks!  
  
Harry  
_  
He set the quill down next to him and folded the paper into a small envelope. He handed it to Hedwig and said "Take this to Hagrid, right?" she made an affectionate noise and flew off through the window. Harry wondered why Hermione hadn't sent him an owl yet, he had been home 2 weeks and heard not one word from her. A few hours passed and then he heard Aunt Petunia scream, then Dudley and then he heard Uncle Vernon demanding, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! COMING THOUGH THE FIRE PLACE ISN'T ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! HAAARRRRYYYY!"  
  
Harry jumped up from his desk with excitement and wondered who it might be. He ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't work and so he pressed his ear hard against the wood to listen. "I'm here for Harry Potter." said the voice. Uncle Vernon snorted.  
  
"He's not going anywhere with you! We still don't know your name!" "Oh don't pretend to care for the boy!" the voice spoke again and Harry laughed at the remark. "I'm Rems Lupin and by request of Sirius Black if Harry was ever mistreated I was to come for him. He's coming with me today." Harry's spirits lifted, he could leave and perhaps see Ron or Hermione or both of them. Then he heard foot steps on the stairs and the heavier one's pounding after the first. "Harry . . ." he heard Professor Lupin say and then "Alohomora!" the locked clicked and Uncle Vernon yelled, "You can not take him! His God father is dead and you have no permission to take him away!" The door burst open and Professor Lupin said "I have every right- Hello Harry." He grabbed Harry's wrist and marched off down the stairs to the fireplace.  
  
"Now since you can't apparate I have brought floo powder he threw it at the fire and yelled "12 Grimauld Place!" The two stepped in and Harry felt the warm green flames around them, they began to spin and Harry could see an enraged Uncle Vernon watching them spin away. Moments later they landed in the Black family kitchen fire place. Harry's heart sank- he had travled by floo powder to this kitchen fireplace only weeks before and thought "If only I hadn't reacted to Kreatcher!" Lupin saw Harry's upset face and said "Harry- I know this is hard. How have you been?"  
  
Harry look at Lupin and smiled, he could see Sirius's death had taken just as much of a toll on him. "I've been alright . . . what about you?" "I've been fine . . . there is someone who would like to say hello in the other room. Oh and we will send for your things tomarrow, alright?"  
  
"That's fine . . . who is waiting for me?" he asked as Professor Lupin lead him into the living room and he remebered last Christmas and how cheerful Sirius had been. He looked over to the couch and saw Hermione. His mouth dropped open as he squealed, "Hermione? What are you doing here?" She smiled happily glad to see him.  
  
"I told you I would see you soon, the Weasley's are on there way as well. We though it would be nice if we all just stayed at Grimuald place until term started and so well here I am- you have must been so lonely at the Dursley's!" She gave him a hug and smiled again. "Is Tonks and Moody here?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Lupin relied, "No . . . they will be later; they're out doing something for the order."  
  
Harry Sighed, "Oh . . . Is Buckbeak upstairs still?" Harry asked excitedly. Lupin smiled and said, "Were else?" And Harry and Hermione took off up the stairs to see the hippogriff.  
  
A/n: So what do ya think? Kinda slow . . . huh? Well sorry about that, it'll be getting better. I didn't want to write so much with the Dursley's I don't think it would have been all that great . . . sorry 'bout that. Please review- feedback is always helpful! (Anonymous reviews welcome) Thanks for reading!

Dragonflygirl804


End file.
